


Miraculous Thriller

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Michael Jackson's Thriller Parody Fics [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Halloween, Horror, Movie Night, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Nino is going to scare Alya through song!





	1. Chapter 1

1955

A car was driving but it runs out of gas.

A Mexican boy with a letterman jacket.

A Afro Puerto Rican girl with a lavender shirt and a pink poodle skirt.

So they were walking to the woods where he proposed to her.

But a full moon turns him into a Mexican werewolf which cause her to scream in terror.

She tried to run away but a Mexican werewolf attack her off screen.

It turns out Nino and Alya were watching a horror movie with their friends.

Alya said "Can we get outta here"

Nino said "But I'm enjoying this"

Alya digusted "Well I can't watch excuse me"

Nino gives popcorn to Gabriel Martinez.

"It says next-"

Blood splatter


	2. Chapter 2

Alya and Nino were walking out of the movie theatre.

"Alya it's only a horror movie"

"It's not funny Nino"

"You're scared aren't you"

"I'm not scared"

"Yeah you're scared"

Alya and Nino were walking in the streets of Paris.

In the cemetery, the zombies rising from the graves.

Alya and Nino were surrounded by the zombies.

But Nino turned into a zombie.

Nino began to dance with the zombies which scares Alya.

Alya went to the abandoned house where she was safe expect for the part when the zombies were going to eat her brain.

But Nino touch her shoulder, Alya let out a terrified shriek.

"What's the problem come on I'll take you home"

But Nino smiles with yellow eyes.

Creepy French man laughing.


End file.
